Abnormal Life and Love
by Tarafina
Summary: There's wasn't the usual romance. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Abnormal Life and Love  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #001 - Romance  
**Summary**: There's wasn't the usual romance.

_**Abnormal Life and Love**  
_1/1

There's wasn't the usual romance. Their dates weren't even considered normal, when they could get through one uninterrupted, that is. The lives they lived left little room for regular courting. They knew each other inside and out long before they ever entered the area of infatuation. In fact, she pointedly ignored that area for a very long time. He had a large red X on him, reminding her day to day that he was very much off limits. The ex of her cousin, the vigilante hero, her boss and friend... It just wasn't boding well. But he had a certain charm to him and when his own feelings became apparent, "no" was a word he wasn't used to hearing. Even if she repeated it, a lot, and constantly told him it simply wasn't going to happen.

Somewhere in between denying him and fighting back her feelings, they wound up making out in a storage closet while on a mission. She brushed it off, called it a moment of weakness; a rush of adrenaline that caught her unawares. But then it happened again, and again, and _again_. Until finally, she had to admit, maybe there was a little, tiny, almost insignificant amount of chemistry... that often exploded into a passionate love affair that had her exhausted all night and begging for it all day.

In any case, Chloe Sullivan's life was not normal. Her relationship with Oliver was also not technically classified as normal. To onlookers, yes, it probably appeared usual. They held hands, they kissed, they made the "sex me" eyes to each other, and more often than not, they flirted when they shouldn't. But behind the scenes, where the normal people of Metropolis or Star City didn't see, their life was completely unusual. Battling bad guys and fighting evil was not on most people's schedule. And so... it goes without saying that Chloe expected her relationship with Oliver to eventually lead to nowhere. Their lifestyle didn't call for the white picket fence and the 2.5 children with the golden retriever and the minivan attached to it. That wasn't to say she didn't think about it. She spent more time wondering what it would be like to be Mrs. Oliver Queen than she probably should have. Her shrink (if she had one) would have a field day.

So when he made gestures, like he often did, that meant more than just a casual relationship that was doomed to end, she tried to tell herself it was nothing. When he stocked his cupboards with her favorite foods and coffee brands, she tried to shrug it off. When he gave her the key to his apartment, she assured herself it was just because of work. And when she came over for dinner to find flower petals strewn on the floor, candles on every surface and her favorite songs playing in the background, she just told herself he was really, _really _good at wooing a woman into his bed.

She called him a romantic. Right from the get-go she knew that behind the stoic veneer and confident smirk, there was a passionate man inside of him that would love with every fiber of his being. And when he had that woman in his reach, he did. She'd only seen a mild case of it with Lois and later on that passion was seen in his work and his dreams of saving the world. But she didn't truly know the extent of his heart until she let go of her passive attitude towards his gestures.

She accepted that he filled the cupboards for her because he took an active interest in what she liked and what she desired and he wanted to provide it for _her_. She looked at the key as one very giant and huge step for him, giving her complete access to _all _that was him. And the flower petals, the music, the candles... they were all such a clear sign that what he wanted with her was not casual and it was not something he took lightly. He didn't need to _try _and get her into bed seeing as she willing and happily went whenever possible. And when all those defenses of hers fell, when all the excuses she made to keep from falling disappeared, she found what was standing in front of her all along.

A man; a man who loved her; a man who cherished and adored her; a man who wanted to spend forever holding her, keeping her safe, and saving the world with her. Now, that man could not guarantee a life of perfection, not even with his billions of dollars. He could not guarantee safety or even what was considered an acceptable lifetime. A life spent with him more likely than not meant the abnormal. Days and nights spent tracking all the wrong people, trying to find the right in the world. Years and years of being unknown and faceless heroes to a world that didn't even know it needed them. So there would be no awkward getting-to-know-each-other first dates or meeting for coffee after not seeing each other for a few days. Because they spent most every day together, trotting the globe, doing good where they could.

Chloe Sullivan did not live a normal life. She did, however, live an abnormal life with a man who was deeply in love with her and willing to show her in every way possible. When crime fighting wasn't at hand, at least.


End file.
